


Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - -TWILIGHT- - Wattpad

by wrhiter



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrhiter/pseuds/wrhiter
Relationships: Ben Cheney/Angela Weber, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Twilight

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator."

"Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting."

"I think you're forgetting that I have more than one hundred years of experience in being a vampire." 

\---

The Parkes are not the average American family. They are monster hunters. They move from town to town trying to protect humans from the supernatural. When Mr. and Mrs. Parkes hear about Forks, Washington, the town which sees more rain than sun, they know it's the perfect destination.

Nevaeh Parkes, the girl who was raised learning about witches, werewolves, and ghouls, is met with the most popular family in Forks. The family with pale, ice cold skin, features which look as if they were carved out of marble, and eyes which range from gold to black. What would happen if the boy who avoids humans at all costs reveals his biggest secret?

Jasper Hale, the boy who has not been a 'vegetarian' for the better part of his immortality, is met with the girl who does not fear him nor his family. Instead she studies his every move, as if she is preparing a counterattack if needed. What would happen if she let down her defenses?

\- - -

  
**Olivia Holt as Nevaeh Parkes** ****

**Twilight Cast as Their Respective Characters**

**Everything minus my original characters is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**


	2. Chapter One

**Welcome to Forks**

The day my family arrived in Forks we were lucky enough to arrive on a rainy day. Fine, maybe it wasn't luck because it is always raining. The reason I used the word lucky is due to the fact that we were not lucky enough to avoid the routine questions from the moving company. They always ask silly questions. Like,

"Sir, why do you have a secret room in your house?"

"Why do you have so many glass bottles?"

My family's favorite question is when they question the labels on the boxes.

"Uh, Mrs. Parkes, where do you want us to put the 'ghoul/spirit' box?"

Apparently, the moving company was not aware we are monster hunters. Which means we move from town to town tracking down as many creatures as we can. Usually we move to big cities, like our last home in Houston, but my mother could not stay away from the town of Forks. The town which is rarely, if ever, free from dark clouds.

I already miss the warm sun which almost always shined, I miss the few friends I had made. How can I make friends at a school with less than four hundred people?

I walk into my new home, which somehow looks exactly the same as the previous one. Our family has few necessities. All we need is three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and an at-home gym with a secret room which can store all of our monster-hunting gear. Simple.

I had only taken a few steps into the front room, which doubled as an entrance to the kitchen and living room, when I felt a gush of wind to my right. That wind turned out to be my brother running past me towards the stairs.

"Race you upstairs, winner gets the bigger room!" Milo shouts at me, pausing in front of the stairs.

"Alright," I begin speaking as I walk to the stairs, stopping next to him. "Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!" I yell, pushing him out of the way, running up the stairs immediately.

"Hey!" he complains from behind me, somehow passing me.

I speed up, using the railing to help myself, I use his chest to push myself up the last stair. My toes just barely reaching the flat surface before Milo.

"I won!" I gloat victoriously. "Which room do I want, dear brother?"

He pouts next to me, "Don't get too happy, I let you win."

"Keep telling yourself that." I shrug, peering into the first room.

It's closest to the bathroom, but the view outside is the other houses surrounding our own. I walk past the next door as it is not a bedroom. Instead, it is a closet which contains the washing machine as well as the dryer. I pass it, walking to the next room, I know it is my room once I walk in.

The window is slightly larger, showcasing the small part of forest behind the new house. The walls are still white like the other ones in the house, but instead of a slight gray to offset the white a touch of purple has been added. I sigh in content, I know the rooms are the same size but the window opens up the room more than the other one. I turn around, closing the door as I exit.

"This one's mine!" I grin triumphantly at my brother, walking down the stairs so I can show the movers where I need my furniture.

"The rooms are the same size, Vae! Don't look too happy!" he calls after me, bounding down the stairs.

I walk back outside, putting up the hood on my rain jacket. I am immediately met with the angry eyes of the woman who raised me.

"Nevaeh Parkes, where have you been?" my mother, Penny Parkes, interrogates me.

"Sorry, I was looking for my room with Milo." I reply, gesturing to her son who stood behind me.

"You know the drill, show the movers." my mom waves me off.

"Hello." I shyly greet the mover closest to my bookcase.

"Guessing this is yours." he nods towards the bookcase. I simply nod. "Care to show me the way, miss?"

"Of course, follow me good sir!" I sarcastically reply, though it's the fun way, the way with no bitterness. I walk to the door, holding it open while he easily carries the surprisingly heavy bookcase. The rest of the way is silent as I show him to my room.

"Where do you want me to put it?"

"Could you put it in the left corner across from the window?" I answered him quickly, I already knew the layout of my room as it had been the same for the past two moves. "Please?"

He laughs at my quick addition, following my instructions. This continues until my room is fully decked out with all of my furniture and belongings, although they were in boxes.

"Thank you so much for putting up with me." I smile at him while I admire my new room.

"It was no problem, believe me there have been people who have asked me to put their dresser against the right wall, but it must be exactly three inches away so it will not scratch the paint." he laughs.

"Still, thank you." I repeat, laughing with him. I looked down and saw his tan arm outstretched towards me, waiting for a handshake.

"It was nice meeting you." he says, shaking my cold hand with his warm one.

"Well, technically we haven't met. Though I'm not against that!" I point out as he pulls his hand away. "I'm Nevaeh Parks."

"I'm Jared Cameron, now can I say it's nice to meet you?"

"It's nice to meet you too, Jared. Do you go to Forks High School by any chance?" I ask with hope clear in my voice.

"Sorry, but I go to school on the reservation near here, La Push." he answers, truthfully sounding sorry.

"Dang, now I'll truly be the new girl with no friends." I sigh dramatically.

"Hey! I'll be your friend, come by whenever you want, our beach is pretty nice!"

"You have a beach?" I repeat him, not quite believing his words.

"Right, you're new here, you probably think beaches are warm and have sand which reminds you of nice summer days. No, we have the kind of beach which matches Washington. Though I do promise you it's really nice!" Jared rambles, trying not to scare me away from his hometown.

"Jared!" a loud, voice booms from outside.

"Sorry, Nevaeh, but I have to go. Remember, you're welcome to come to La Push whenever you want!" he smiles, turning to leave my room.

"Bye!" I wave, still smiling as I watch him leave.

**A/N- Oops, I just really love my boy Jared, this chapter is so she doesn't just randomly meet the boys. He is making that coin. Also when I wrote this I was like: imagine Sam getting bored that the only vampires are the Cullens so he just uses the guys, who are absurdly strong, to start a moving company. Then the timeline didn't fit so we just get this token. For future reference, he is not a wolf at this point but he still phases earlier than Embry and Jake.**


	3. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Two - Wattpad

**New School, Same Routine**

"Please, please, can I transfer to the school on the reservation, Mom?" I beg her once more, packing my bag in preparation for the long day ahead.

"Why would you want to go there? You met one person who goes there! Not to mention I suspect not only does Forks contain the supernatural, but La Push too." Mrs. Parkes rejects her daughter's request for a second time that day.

"And at Forks I don't know a single person, supernatural or not!"

"Honey, did we accidentally skip the lesson on how dangerous all monsters are, not just the specific creatures we focus on?" Mr. Parkes asks his wife, sitting down at the kitchen table.

I quickly answer before my mom can make a comment. "This whole family business of monster hunting really backfired on you guys. You didn't teach me to fear monsters, you taught me to fight them. As well I've learned not all monsters are 'bad,' like the witch I met."

"This argument is useless. You're going to Forks High School, along with your brother. No monsters." my father dismisses the new point brought up.

"Please, you think sending me to a school with Milo is going to keep me away from monsters? Milo's more dog than person, I think I'd be better off with werewolves."

"Hey! We talked about comparing your brother to things which aren't human! You cannot call him a rat, a dog, or a witch with a b! Both of you may act like animals, but I gave birth to two humans." Mrs. Parkes scolds.

"Are you sure we're still human, maybe Milo was cursed by an evil witch, or an extremely boring demon possessed me on a hunt."

"The demon would explain your attitude. Neither of you have been possessed, cursed, or turned by monsters! Now get to school!" she urges her daughter out of the house, proceeding to call for her son to leave as well.

"Gee, Mom, I'll miss you too." I roll my eyes.

I unlock my car, throwing my backpack in the backseat. A moment later my little brother bounds down the front steps, running to the car as if he expects I would leave without him.

"Come on, Vae, we gotta get there early! I have no idea where any of my classes are!" Milo attempts to speak through his labored breathing, somehow his speech sounded as comprehensible as usual.

"We only lived in Houston for two years, don't tell me you already forgot the routine of rotating around the country every six months! It's a nice day in March, the perfect way to enter during the middle of the semester!"

"No day is the perfect day to transfer at the beginning of March. We're the weird new kids."

"I hope you haven't forgotten this school is insanely small. We're probably the newest faces they've seen in a while. Which means we're the weirdest faces they've seen in a while." I tease.

"Just drive." he scoffs, learning back in the passenger seat.

:::

"Here are your schedules Mr. and Ms. Parkes. I trust you'll be able to locate your classrooms easily as the school is relatively small. If not there is a map attached, and I'm sure students will be ready and willing to help you find your way." the secretary at the main office explains.

"Thank you," I quickly glance at the nameplate above her desk. "Ms. Cope. Is there anything else we need or are we all set for our first day?"

"Just one more thing. I need each of you to ask each of your teachers to sign this little slip in order to ensure you make it to all of your classes alright. Just bring it back here at the end of the day."

"Alright, great! Thanks for all your help!" Milo grins, taking the slip from her hand and heading out of the room.

"Thank you, have a good day." I smile, taking the slip from her hand. I take a deep breath, trying to control my nerves. I look down at my schedule, spotting my locker number and combination. I opt to look for my locker in case I am not allowed to carry my backpack to class.

Everything seems easy enough, my locker is number fifty-two meaning it's somewhere to the right of the main office. I guess I was too focused on reading the numbers of the lockers because all I felt was a large crash as I ran into another student.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" I yell automatically, falling to the floor, landing on my backside. Thankfully my papers stayed in my hand.

"Are you alright?" I hear a male voice ask from above me. I slowly nod, attempting to gather up enough energy in myself to get up off the floor. I look up to see his arm is outstretched towards me. I gratefully take it as he helps me up. "I'm Mike Newton."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Nevaeh Parkes." I introduce myself. I look back at the lockers, hoping I do not run into another person. Finally! My eyes land on the number fifty-two. I rush over to my locker, waiting to see if Mike has anything else to say.

"Of course you are! I thought you didn't look familiar. Your family just moved here, right? You have a brother going here too?"

"Yep. We moved in yesterday and my brother goes here too. His name is Milo, he's a sophomore." I fiddle with the lock, entering the new combination.

"Cool, cool." Mike comments awkwardly, watching me open my locker. I shove my backpack in my locker, noticing that he is carrying his books. I take out the items I need for Spanish and U.S. History then I close my locker.

"Do you know where Mrs. Goff's Spanish classroom is?" I ask him, hoping he is willing to show me to my first class at least.

"Yeah, it's in the next building over. I'll show you!" he smiles, leading the way towards the exit which would eventually lead to more classrooms. He opens the door, laughing as we're greeted by the pouring rain. "I hope you brought an umbrella with you." Mike comments as he opens his own umbrella over the two of us.


	4. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Three - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Three - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Three 

  
  
118  


  
10  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Three+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Three%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Three&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Three%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Three+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Three%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Three&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Three%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **The Girl Who Tried To Begin Light Introductions With A Boy Stiff As A Board**
    
    
                              
    
    "Welcome to United States History, Ms. Parkes." Mr. Stevens sighs as he signs the slip of paper the secretary had given me. "I don't think you'll be needing to introduce yourself as news travels fast in this town, especially new faces. You can take a seat next to Mr. Hale."
    
    
                              
    
    I look around the classroom hoping for a raised hand or something of the sort, but instead I'm met with a sea of new faces, only a few sticking out from my Spanish class the prior hour. The teacher clears his throat, hoping to get the boy's attention.
    
    
                              
    
    "Jasper, raise your hand." the bulky boy sitting in front of him says. The blond haired boy robotically raises an arm, as if the action was still needed. I send a small smile to Mr. Stevens showing I know where to go, hoping he'll begin class as soon as I am seated.
    
    
                              
    
    I sit, glancing at the boy to see if he will make any movement to introduce himself. He sits stiffer than a board. His eyes set straight ahead, but they aren't exactly focusing on one thing. I clear my throat and turn in my seat to face him. In response, he does not turn towards me, the only thing I do notice is his determination to ignore my presence. It's not like I had said anything which could make him dislike me. I quickly smell my own shirt, scoffing as all I can smell is lavender. Nothing to warrant disgust. The only thing left which could 'excuse' his behavior is the fact his looks are similar to a god's compared to me, an average looking human. I just assumed, based upon my experience from the dozen schools I've been to, that no person is that shallow.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hi, um, excuse me. My name is Nevaeh Parkes, and you are?"
    
    
                              
    
    If it's possible he sits up straighter.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey Jasper, want to switch seats? I think your stomach is bugging you." the large boy who had gotten Jasper's attention before says. I didn't even notice him get up but weirdly enough the boy is standing as if he's sure Jasper will agree immediately. He does. Jasper got up gracefully with a speed I did not know, switching with the boy. "Sorry, he hasn't been feeling good since this morning. I think the empty air of the spot next to me may help."
    
    
                              
    
    He's lying for my sake. But I'm not sure what the story behind the lie is. I'm not going to let it go, but the boy who covered for Jasper seems to ignore the weirdness, so I do too.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's all good. Nice to know he just doesn't hate me because I stink." I shrug. The boy laughs nervously, again I don't know where the sudden anxiety is coming from. "I'm Nevaeh Parkes."
    
    
                              
    
    "Emmett Cullen." he wears a large, goofy smile on his face as he holds out a hand to shake. I take it, slightly wincing at the combination of his unbelievably cold hand and tight grip. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Alright, class! It is finally the day, one of my favorite days might I add, I finally get to talk about the Election of 1860! Who knows why this is important?" Mr. Stevens asks the class.
    
    
                              
    
    A girl in the front of the class is called on. "It is the election in which Abraham Lincoln was elected president, ultimately leading to the Civil War."
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes, Ms. Stanley! Now before speaking about the election we must talk about why each candidate is running!" the history teacher kickstarts his lecture excitedly.
    
    
                              
    
    :::
    
    
                              
    
    I sit in the average sized cafeteria of Forks High School, my lunch abandoned in my locker. My English class was only a hallway away from the lunchroom and I didn't exactly feel like getting lost and becoming unable to have enough time to eat. Anyway, I'm not hungry due to all the anxiety I have for the rest of my classes today filling me.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Three+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Three%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Three&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Three%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	5. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Four - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Four - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Four 

  
  
93  


  
9  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Four+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Four%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Four&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Four%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Four+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Four%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Four&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Four%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **The Beach With Cold Water, Without the 'Cold Ones'**
    
    
                              
    
    I watch the waves crash against the sandy shore, realizing Jared had been right, the beach in La Push was the complete opposite of every beach I had visited in my life. When I think back to the beaches in Texas I see the sun shining in the sky without clouds, bright blue waves crashing against the shore scattered with seashells, and people happily swimming in the water. The waves in front of me look gray like the overcast sky, not a speck of the sun shone through the cover of clouds, and it seemed as if Mike, Jessica, and Eric were questioning whether or not the cold water was worth surfing. Soon enough Jessica has convinced the guys to test the water and waves, but they pause seeing three boys headed our way.
    
    
                              
    
    "Bella!" a boy with tan skin and long black hair calls out her name. Bella simply nods towards him and his friends, the boys approaching our group.
    
    
                              
    
    "Guys, this is Jacob," she introduces, Angela and I each give him an awkward wave. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me now?"
    
    
                              
    
    He throws an arm around her shoulder, "You're on my rez, Bella. You come here to surf?" Jacob smirks.
    
    
                              
    
    "Funny." she rolls her eyes.
    
    
                              
    
    "Keep her company, her date bailed." Jessica teases the girl.
    
    
                              
    
    "What date?" Eric asks, popping into the conversation out of nowhere.
    
    
                              
    
    "She invited Edward." she continues teasing Bella, causing the blush which has bloomed on the brunette's face.
    
    
                              
    
    "I was being polite!" Bella defends herself.
    
    
                              
    
    "It was nice that she invited him, no one ever invites the Cullens." Angela helps Bella's case.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's because Cullen's a freak." Mike grins, enjoying the topic of conversation. I roll my eyes as they don't even know the half of what's off about the Cullens. I look up, meeting the eyes of the boy next to Jacob, he looked older than the other guys, and the look in his eyes made it seem like he knows something I don't.
    
    
                              
    
    "You got that right." he laughs.
    
    
                              
    
    "You know them?" Bella pushes the topic.
    
    
                              
    
    "The Cullens don't come here." the same boy ends the conversation harshly. It seems as if everyone took this as their cue to continue their days, Jessica and the guys head down to the water, boards under their arms, Bella and Jacob are on their way to the tide pool, and I am here in the same spot with Angela and Jacob's friends.
    
    
                              
    
    I send Angela a look which she returns with a soft smile, she gets up from her seat in the van and we link arms, walking together as we head towards the beach. We stop walking once we are right on the shoreline, sea foam tickling our toes as the waves crash in front of us. It seems as if Eric has already given up his attempt at surfing in the freezing water.
    
    
                              
    
    Eric bends down on the ground picking up something, the action seeming casual, that is until he is sprinting towards Angela and me, some type of dead crustacean dangling from his fingers.
    
    
                              
    
    "Eric!" Angela screams, detaching her arm from my own, which I am thankful for. She runs in the opposite direction from Eric, who smiles and passes me up, following her as she continues to scream as loud as the first time.
    
    
                              
    
    I grin, watching the pair amused, I turn to go join Jacob and Bella as it seems their 'oh-so serious' conversation has ended. That is until I bump into Jacob's older friend, I really need to stop this before it becomes a habit. "Sorry," I mutter, looking up to meet his eyes. I shiver slightly as he holds that same look.
    
    
                              
    
    He steps to the side, moving so I don't have to walk around him. "It's fine." he mutters. I nod, looking towards Jacob and Bella, glad to see they are walking towards me. I meet them halfway, the three of us rejoining the original group.
    
    
                              
    
    All of my friends who had planned on surfing today had abandoned that plan as well as their surfboards, they all hung out on the shore together, away from the sand which felt almost frozen after the water had hit it. Mike, Jessica, and Tyler were all hanging out together, Jessica intermittently batting her eyelashes at Mike or laughing a little too much at one of his jokes. Angela, who had somehow convinced Eric to surrender, stood next to him as they talked about something for the newspaper. 
    
    
                              
    
    I smiled to myself, sure, maybe this beach wasn't like the ones in Texas, but it wasn't like moving to Forks was horrible. I had made great friends, and mom's suspicions weren't wrong, the gray skies are perfect for the supernatural.
    
    
                              
    
    "Angela, Bella!" I yell to the girls. "Let's go take a look at those tide pools, or see if we can see a whale or two!"
    
    
                              
    
    **A/N: Hi! Sorry if this chapter seems a little weird. I attempted to base this off of the dialogue from the movie and I tried to go with that scene, so it's pretty short because I didn't have Nevaeh listen in on Jacob telling the legends as she has learned on her own about the supernatural from her parents, and I want her story to be somewhat different from Bella's. Thanks for reading**!
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Four+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Four%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Four&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Four%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	6. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Five - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Five - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Five 

  
  
99  


  
9  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Five+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Five%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Five&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Five%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Five+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Five%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Five&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Five%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Port Angeles? More Like Port Demonios.**
    
    
                              
    
    I rush down the stairs, backpack in hand, the other trying to pull a strap onto my shoulder. My mother had woken me up that morning saying I had to leave in ten minutes, my alarm somehow ignored thirty minutes earlier. So here I am, at the bottom of the stairs, trying to remember where I put my keys. I speed walk into the kitchen, taking a wild guess they were hanging on the hook where I usually put them, if not in my pocket.
    
    
                              
    
    "Where are you running off to?" my father calls from the breakfast table.
    
    
                              
    
    "School." I reply, exasperated as my keys are not on the hook.
    
    
                              
    
    "Looking for these?" my mother asks, my car keys dangling from her fingertips.
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes! Wait. Why aren't you guys rushing me? Why does Mom look smug?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Have some breakfast, honey, woke you up early. We haven't eaten together in ages."
    
    
                              
    
    	"You tricked me into thinking I would be late?" I sigh, sitting in my usual chair, some cereal already poured in my bowl.
    
    
                              
    
    	"You can't blame us for wanting to spend some quality time with our daughter can you?" my father questions, laughing at the stunt my mom had successfully pulled. I stay silent, holding out my hand for an article from this morning's paper. He hands me the cover story, which surprisingly takes my interest.
    
    
                              
    
    	A man from Forks had been attacked by some sort of wild animal. The catch? His body was drained of blood. "Mom, Dad, what were you telling me about vampires a while ago? What are their eye colors?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Red, blood red. That is when they're newborns or they're feeding on humans. Otherwise if they choose a different diet their eyes may differ, such as vampires that feed on animals are said to have a golden color iris. We also told you about how they avoid the sun, not because they burn but they sparkle. As well their mannerisms are much different than most humans. They have heightened senses, sight, smell, hearing, all of them. They don't breathe or blink as often, because they have no need for it."
    
    
                              
    
    "Okay. I'll, um, I'll look out for that."
    
    
                              
    
    "What do you mean look out for that?" my mother asks.
    
    
                              
    
    "You didn't read the front page? A local was found, his body drained of blood. Unless I'm mistaken, he was obviously killed by a vampire. A vampire that could still be in the area."
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh, don't worry about that, just go to school. I'm serious this time you may really be late." Mrs. Parkes gives me the car keys as soon as Milo runs down the stairs, in a similar manner to me that morning.
    
    
                              
    
    "Thanks for breakfast, Mom!" he shouts, grabbing a piece of toast while simultaneously leaning down and pulling on a sneaker. Milo looks up, seeing our family staring at him in confusion, the boy simply shrugs. "Come on, Vae, we gotta get to school!"
    
    
                              
    
    :::
    
    
                              
    
    Milo and I arrive with five minutes to spare until the first bell rings. I see Jessica soaking up as much sunlight as possible, attempting to get a tan with the little sun which chose to shine over Forks for once. I wave goodbye to my little brother, who is already jogging towards his own friends.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey!" I greet my friends, taking a seat at the table across from Bella, who is looking around the parking lot.
    
    
                              
    
    Jessica smiles at me while Bella barely spares a glance at me.
    
    
                              
    
    "They're not here." Jessica bluntly tells her. Bella gives her a questioning look as if she has no idea what the other girl is referring to. "The Cullens aren't here. Whenever the weather is nice they're gone."
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Five+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Five%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Five&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Five%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	7. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Six - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Six - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Six 

  
  
94  


  
8  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Six+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Six%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Six&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Six%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Six+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Six%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Six&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Six%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **House of Vampires**
    
    
                              
    
    Walking into a classroom and sitting at a desk with two vampires in the seats nearest to me was not my ideal Monday morning, but you know what they say, 'you can't always get what you want.' I take my regular seat and see that Jasper is now sitting in the one next to me rather than Emmett. It's odd to see the boy I was supposed to sit with a little over a week ago in his usual seat. Instead of the usual chit-chat in the morning I have with Emmett, I sit up straight, staring ahead towards the blackboard. This time, it's Jasper who has to speak up first.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hi." he starts quietly, as if he's waiting for some kind of response from me. Like the average person when spoken to, I turn towards him. "I'm Jasper Hale." he gives me a dazzling smile.
    
    
                              
    
    I hate it but even though he's been an unresponsive jerk the whole time I've known him, I have to admit he is charming. And handsome. And though it goes against every bone in my body he intrigues me. I really need to get a grip.
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh Parkes." I nod, trying to act as cooly towards him as Rosalie had towards me. She was my only reference when it came to cold introductions as everyone else I've met at this school other than the Hale twins have been oddly friendly.
    
    
                              
    
    He only laughs, as if he can see I'm putting up an act. It's a beautiful sound and though I actively did nothing to cause him to laugh I feel proud that I caused it. He only holds out a hand for me to shake. I looked down at his hand, suspicious, for over a week the boy had pretended I did not exist, but as if overnight he's now acting like he's wanted to be my friend for the longest time. I ignore his hand, the stubborn part of my head which tells me to act just as frigidly toward him as he did the past week overruling my heart which wanted to make him smile and laugh again.
    
    
                              
    
    Within the next few awkward seconds Mr. Stevens becomes my savior, his small introduction to today's class saves me from my own thoughts. Sadly his words do not reflect my hopes.
    
    
                              
    
    	"Okay, class, we are reaching the end of our unit on the Civil War, and of course I have not been able to teach you everything about this grand time in United States history. Which is why I am assigning a project, I have a big list of topics we did not cover," he motions to the list of fifteen or so topics written on the board. "What I need you to do is pick a partner and a topic, put together some information and turn it in by Thursday."  
      
    	I look around the classroom to see students running to meet their friends and rush to Mr. Stevens' desk in order to get the easiest topic. I release a sigh realizing I don't know anyone in this class apart from Emmett and Jasper.
    
    
                              
    
    	"Want to work together?" Emmett turns to me, knowing my only other options were working alone or with Jasper.
    
    
                              
    
    	"Sure." I answer, forcing a smile on my face, I look towards the board noticing there are only two topics left, The Battle of Chancellorsville and what Mr. Stevens' referred to as 'The South's Plans.' "I don't know about you but I'd much rather research a battle rather than what the Confederate planned to do if they won the war."
    
    
                              
    
    	"Sounds good to me. You want to join our group, Jasper?" he cheekily grins at the boy in question.
    
    
                              
    
    	He clears his throat before speaking, "I work better on my own." his reply short, Emmett's words bothering him as if they had more meaning than a boring school project. 
    
    
                              
    
    Emmett and I both shrug, heading towards Mr. Stevens' desk, thankful Jasper had not taken the topic I prefer. As soon as it had started our conversation about our project was over and we were back at our desks. I opened up my textbook and took out a notebook, hoping I would be able to get my part of the project over with.
    
    
                              
    
    "So, do you want to come over to my house?"
    
    
                              
    
    "What?" I exclaim, nearly jumping out of my seat, not only due to the surprise of our silence being broken but the question itself. Okay, hear me out, I believe the Cullens don't want to kill me _but_ can you blame me for being scared? For seventeen years I was raised being told that vampires are predators who want to suck your blood, and based upon how I was raised going to a house full of vampires is not my idea of the perfect night.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Six+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Six%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Six&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Six%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	8. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Seven - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Seven - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Seven 

  
  
80  


  
10  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seven+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seven%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seven&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seven%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seven+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seven%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seven&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seven%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Guess the Family of Vampires is Out of the Bag**
    
    
                              
    
    It was the usual morning routine, I rushed so I would be able to eat before I go to school. My dad sat in his chair reading the morning paper, my mom was running around packing her lunch for work, and Milo was still getting ready. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and grabbed a mug, pouring some cream and coffee into it as I took my own seat at the table. That's when the doorbell rings.
    
    
                              
    
    My mom stops her frantic packing and heads towards the door. She was most likely expecting it to be one of Milo's friends, or someone from the neighborhood just checking up on us. A peppy vampire was most likely one of her last expectations.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hi, Mrs. Parkes! I'm Alice, one of Nevaeh's friends. Is she here right now?" she chirps, her voice exceptionally melodic. I'm sure my parents can already tell she's a vampire.
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh!" my mom's voice booms. I gulp down as much coffee as I could, knowing I would need as much energy as possible if this is just the start of my day.
    
    
                              
    
    I walk over to the door, hoping my mother who had known about the supernatural for more than two decades would not notice her abnormal features. "Yeah, Mom?" I ask, once I'm in the front hallway.
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school with me?" Alice smiles, and at that moment Milo comes bounding down the stairs.
    
    
                              
    
    "That's very nice of you Alice, but Nevaeh usually drives her brother to school." my mom answers for me with a tight smile.
    
    
                              
    
    "No, Vae, please ride with her! I have my own license, Mom." Milo begs, stopping in his tracks once he hears her words.
    
    
                              
    
    "Milo has practice tonight, I'm sure his friends are tired of driving him around. It's just one day." I try to convince her, knowing how disappointed he would be if I don't at least try and change our mom's mind. Even if it meant I'd be in more trouble once I get home.
    
    
                              
    
    "Fine, Milo, you can drive yourself to school, and Nevaeh can go to school with Alice. Nevaeh, your father and I will be having a talk with you once you get home tonight." she directs us, walking back to the kitchen, without any type of goodbye to Alice, only confirming my suspicions that she does in fact know Alice is a vampire.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'll be in the car." Alice tells me, giving Milo a quick nod before she runs down my driveway back to her car. I walk back into the kitchen, grabbing my bag and house keys.
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh, I know that I raised you right, which means you know what she is. Am I right?" My mom is leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed, but her eyes worried.
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes, all of the Cullens are vampires-" I begin to speak.
    
    
                              
    
    "You were hanging out with vampires!" my brother exclaims.
    
    
                              
    
    "You are knowingly hanging out with people who could kill you in a split second?" my dad questions.
    
    
                              
    
    "Milo! You weren't able to tell that they're vampires from the second you met them? And, yes, Dad, I am hanging out with the Cullens because they don't kill humans, that's what I was trying to tell you. They prey on animals. What we've been seeing in the news has been other vampires passing through the areas, last night I was at their house and Carlisle had this idea, that maybe we could help them find who these vampires are, see if they plan on staying in Forks." I explain.
    
    
                              
    
    "We'll talk more about this when you get home." my mom sighs.
    
    
                              
    
    I nod, a lump forming in my throat. I make sure I have everything and leave through the front door. It's not only Alice I'm able to see in the car, but Jasper is sitting in the driver's seat. I walk around to the backseat, throwing my bag in before I sit down and buckle up.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seven+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seven%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seven&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seven%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	9. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Eight - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Eight - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Eight 

  
  
62  


  
9  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eight+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eight%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eight&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eight%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eight+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eight%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eight&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eight%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Predator and Prey**
    
    
                              
    
    We park in the Cullen's driveway, Carlisle and Esme already waiting on the porch, both are wearing workout clothes which leads me to believe jeans and a flannel are not the appropriate clothes for vampire hunting. I begin to open my door when I see Jasper is already there, opening it for me. Somehow the family's speed still surprises me though I know what they are and their capabilities.
    
    
                              
    
    	"What exactly are we doing today?" I ask Jasper and Alice, who walk on either side of me.
    
    
                              
    
    	"Alice had a vision which showed the nomads are coming closer to Forks. We're just going to take a quick sweep of the forest to see if we can find any traces of them." Carlisle answers.
    
    
                              
    
    	Soon enough Emmett's Jeep pulls into the driveway, Edward's Volvo following close behind. The rest of the vampires quickly join us on the porch. Emmett's excitement for a hunt quickly outshines whatever anxiety I'm feeling.
    
    
                              
    
    "So how are we doing this?" Rosalie asks, wanting to get the task done with already.
    
    
                              
    
    "I was thinking we would split up into teams, taking on different parts of the woods. Carlisle and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Nevaeh, Esme and me." Alice proposes her plan.
    
    
                              
    
    "Sounds good to me." Esme agrees, knowing if she left a gap in the conversation one of her adoptive children would quickly find a problem with the plan.
    
    
                              
    
    "We'll take on the area by the mountains!" Emmett's voice booms, already speeding away, Rosalie following after.
    
    
                              
    
    "We've got area around the meadow." Edwards tells us, he and Carlisle leaving the house.
    
    
                              
    
    "I think it's best if Esme and I go around the treaty line." Alice smiles, the women starting their journey into the forest.
    
    
                              
    
    "I guess that leaves us with anything else we can find." Jasper looks down at me.
    
    
                              
    
    "How are we going to get there? I don't know if you could tell, but I don't have super speed."
    
    
                              
    
    He rolls his eyes, walking towards the line of trees outside the house. "We're going to start over here and make our way towards wherever we need to be. Do you have your bow and arrows?" he looks back at me.
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes." I answer curtly, motioning towards the gear on my back.
    
    
                              
    
    For the past few days my parents had been training me in hand-to-hand combat, which is the bane of my existence, as well as the art that is archery. They had perfected my aim, taught me what is and is not a threat, and what arrow to use in each situation. I earned an A in their crash course last night, and I was finally given permission to hunt with the Cullens. I guess Alice had seen it coming as I received an invitation to hunt with them five minutes later.
    
    
                              
    
    We walk through the tree line, the different calls of birds and rustling of animals quickly entering my ears. I cautiously look around expecting a vampire to jump out behind any tree or bush. I look ahead at my hunting partner, who is clearly unamused by my vigilance.
    
    
                              
    
    "Come on, Robin Hood." Jasper calls, walking further and further away from the Cullen's house. I follow after him, ignoring his nickname.
    
    
                              
    
    We continue trekking through the woods, nothing standing out against the constant green and animals which are native to the area. I had become used to the silence between us, besides the small remarks when Jasper told me to hurry up.
    
    
                              
    
    A large rustle comes from an area of trees near us, I quickly ready my bow along with an arrow made for targeting vampires. I'm ready to fire, that is until Emmett's body, with his arms jokingly raised, is revealed as he walks around the back of trees.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eight+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eight%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eight&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eight%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	10. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Nine - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Nine - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Nine 

  
  
61  


  
9  


  
  
1  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Nine+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Nine%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Nine&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Nine%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Nine+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Nine%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Nine&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Nine%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Vampire's Pastime**
    
    
                              
    
    I rush down the stairs, the clock reading '4:01,' I don't need to look outside to see if Jasper is waiting outside because based upon our rides to school together he was always at least a minute early. It's not my fault I don't have any clothes which are suitable for any type of sport. I know I won't be playing the game, but if Alice is there I'll need to at least look the part. I had settled upon some black leggings and the white and red baseball shirt I found in Milo's drawers. I pull on some rough looking sneakers, and yank open the door, pausing for a second.
    
    
                              
    
    "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I'm going to go play baseball with the Cullens!" I yell out to them.
    
    
                              
    
    My father walks through the front room, newspaper in hand. "Good luck with that, hon." he laughs, patting me on the back.
    
    
                              
    
    I send him a quick glare before I exit my house, running to Jasper's car, throwing open the passenger door, jumping into the seat and buckling up.
    
    
                              
    
    "You're late." he comments.  
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    "Just drive." I roll my eyes, not caring about my tardiness.
    
    
                              
    
    :::
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh, good, you're both here." Esme says as Edward and Bella arrive.
    
    
                              
    
    Bella looks confused, while I already know the extremes of the game as she had explained each family member's skills to me earlier.
    
    
                              
    
    "We're umpires." I tell her in a sing-song voice, knowing she's on the exact same thought path as me.
    
    
                              
    
    "How are we supposed to see the plays?" she whispers to me, watching as the family is already too fast as they simply practice.
    
    
                              
    
    Jasper is swinging around a bat, messing with it like most guys do with a basketball. Emmett is tossing the ball back and forth, messing around with Esme. Rosalie and Alice are talking as they set up the game. And just as Esme is explaining the game to Bella, thunder roars through the field.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's time." Alice smiles, already at the pitcher's plate.
    
    
                              
    
    "Just call them as you see them, girls." Esme smiles kindly, each family member taking their positions.
    
    
                              
    
    Rosalie is the first to bat, which is truthfully the only thing I'm able to tell on my own right away, I barely comprehend the fact that Alice had pitched the ball until I heard it smack against Rosalie's bat. The ball disappears, its place unknown to me until I notice Edward chasing after it and Rosalie begins to run the bases, both only a blur to my eyes.
    
    
                              
    
    "That has to be a homerun." Bella states.
    
    
                              
    
    "Edward's very fast." Esme states simply, neither agreeing or disagreeing with Bella.
    
    
                              
    
    The ball is speeding towards home base, and I step back not wanting to be blamed in case it comes closer to me than Esme. Right before Rosalie slides to the final base, Esme catches the ball touching it to the base. The women look towards Bella and me.
    
    
                              
    
    "You're out." Bella states, causing Emmett to cheer loudly.
    
    
                              
    
    Rosalie huffs, she gets up and ignores either the comments which teased her or attempted to tame her temper. Dr. Cullen is next to bat, Emmett and Edward colliding in order to catch the ball, only for the both of them to miss and Carlisle is safe. Next to bat is Jasper, who hits it hard into the forest, Edward is ready to run after it when Alice suddenly gasps, the girl having a vision.
    
    
                              
    
    "Stop!" she exclaims. "I, I didn't see them. They're travelling so quickly." she softly speaks to herself.
    
    
                              
    
    The whole family gathers around home base, Edward by Bella's side immediately, but it's clear the family is surrounding us, the humans.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Nine+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Nine%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Nine&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Nine%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	11. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Ten - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Ten - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Ten 

  
  
45  


  
9  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Ten+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Ten%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Ten&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Ten%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Ten+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Ten%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Ten&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Ten%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Hide The Truth**
    
    
                              
    
    "Bella is in the hospital and you didn't think to tell me right away?" I yell into my phone.
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh, it basically just happened!" Alice replies.
    
    
                              
    
    "What room is she in?" I ask, attempting to get up but hissing when my back refuses to let me move.
    
    
                              
    
    "Stop moving! First, you're lucky your back isn't broken! Second, Bella is in Phoenix! Stay home and rest."
    
    
                              
    
    "What? How do you know about my back?"
    
    
                              
    
    "I had a vision of you and Laurent."
    
    
                              
    
    "Did you tell anyone?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Not yet."
    
    
                              
    
    "Don't. I'll be fine after I take some painkillers, everyone's already worried enough."
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh, you fought a vampire and you survived! So what if all you have is some back pain compared to Bella's broken bones, you're still hurt. They should know. And you should have Carlisle check on your injuries."
    
    
                              
    
    "Alice, please, don't tell them." I beg, forcing myself to get up. "I'll stay in Forks."
    
    
                              
    
    "Fine, but this just means you need to tell them yourself or else I will. Most of the family is at home because they can't stand the stench of hospitals. Only Carlisle and Edward stayed with her as they fit into the story."
    
    
                              
    
    "I still want to make sure Bella is alright." I end the conversation, hanging up my phone. Within seconds my phone beeps with a text message from Alice, telling me to call Bella and the Cullens.
    
    
                              
    
    I quickly dial Bella's number only to be greeted by Edward's voice, "Hello"
    
    
                              
    
    "How is she?" I ask, almost missing the fact Edward had answered the phone rather than my friend.
    
    
                              
    
    "Good, she woke up again a while ago."
    
    
                              
    
    "What do you mean again?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Nothing." He replies way too fast, but for now I ignore it.
    
    
                              
    
    In the background I hear my friend's voice, "Who is it?"
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm going to hand the phone to Bella."
    
    
                              
    
    "You do that." I roll my eyes even though I know he can't read my mind or see it  from Phoenix.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hello?" Bella is finally on the phone.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey, Bells, it's Nevaeh. How are you feeling?"
    
    
                              
    
    "I know I'm saying this with a multitude of opioids in my system, but overall I'm okay." she laughs a little.
    
    
                              
    
    "What even happened?" I ask, Alice had told me Bella was in the hospital, not how she got there.
    
    
                              
    
    "James tricked her into meeting up with him." Edward answered for Bella. I really shouldn't be surprised they're on the phone together, I just hope it's not on speaker for the sake of the nurses and doctors who walk by Bella's room. "We arrived in enough time to kill him, but only after he had managed to crack her skull, break her leg, four of her ribs, and bite her."
    
    
                              
    
    "Wait, you were able to save her after James bit her? How did you get his venom out?" I ask, knowing my friend is most definitely still a human due to her multitude of injuries.
    
    
                              
    
    "I had to," he pauses, his discomfort clear. "I had to suck it out. While it was hard, I was able to stop and Bella survived."
    
    
                              
    
    "And he's dead now, right?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes, we ripped him apart and burned him."
    
    
                              
    
    "And Victoria?"
    
    
                              
    
    "What about Victoria?"
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Ten+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Ten%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Ten&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Ten%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	12. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Eleven - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Eleven - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Eleven 

  
  
61  


  
8  


  
  
1  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eleven+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eleven%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eleven+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eleven%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Best Prom Ever**
    
    
                              
    
    "Bella, your dress is fine! You look beautiful, so own it." I notice the brunette awkwardly tugging at the blue dress Alice had picked out for her.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm not exactly the type of girl who goes to school dances. Or any dance at all." she defends herself.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's one night, and you know it means a lot to them."
    
    
                              
    
    "Who is this mysterious 'them?' The entirety of Forks High School?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Edward and Charlie. Your dad hates that you're dating, plus you're not exactly a 'normal teenager.' And Edward doesn't want you to miss out on any human experiences if he can help it." I smile, fixing my eyeliner before I stand up.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey, we both know you're only going because Alice would force you no matter what."
    
    
                              
    
    "You can't say anything, it's the same for you! Whatever, we're both going no matter what. So," I pause, clipping on a necklace with a small topaz pendant. "How do I look?" I twirl around in the long, flowy, black dress, which Alice had picked for me. Of course I have dresses from past dances, but Alice had shoved the bag in my hand claiming I'd love it, and like always she was right.
    
    
                              
    
    "You look amazing." she awkwardly smiles, obviously not used to this girl stuff, though we have gotten closer over the past couple of months. I look out her window, seeing Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway. "Looks like the boys are here." she slowly gets up, ready to run down the stairs so her father can't scare them too badly.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hold on, let's make them wait a little bit." I smile, but Bella gives me an 'Are You Crazy' look as soon as the doorbell rings. "What? We can't have a little bit of fun?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Fine, but I will not be blamed for anything my dad says to Jasper." she smirks, knowing that would scare me.
    
    
                              
    
    "You know what, maybe we should head down there!" I offer my hand to her, though I know she's able to walk on her own.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm okay, I'll go down by myself." she waves away my hand, carefully walking away, though she wobbles a bit. I nod, staying behind a bit so she gets her big movie moment.
    
    
                              
    
    I already know Edward would gasp if he needed to, and not too soon after I can hear Charlie chastising him about Bella's safety tonight. Once the door opens I head down the stairs, assuming Edward and Bella are already on their way to the car. I see Jasper at the bottom of the staircase, sporting a dapper suit, he holds out his arm in a gentlemanly way, but Charlie pushes him out of the way.
    
    
                              
    
    "You look beautiful, Nevaeh." he gives me a smile. "Now, don't think I've forgotten about you, I got you a little something as well." he places a can of pepper spray in my hand. "I know I can trust you more than those boys, so I'm depending on you to keep you and Bella safe. If you need me my number is 360-" he begins but I cut him off.
    
    
                              
    
    "911, I know." I chuckle, finding my joke funnier than both Jasper and Charlie, who barely smile.
    
    
                              
    
    "You should get going, have fun, but not too much fun." Charlie nods, moving out of our way so we can head out the door.
    
    
                              
    
    We quickly head down the steps, Jasper's arm in mine as if he's afraid I'll trip. I see Bella and Edward are waiting outside the car. I unlink my arm from Jaspers, "Bella! Look at what your dad gave me!" I wave the can of pepper spray, grinning from ear to ear.
    
    
                              
    
    :::
    
    
                              
    
    We soon arrive at the large venue at which the Prom for our small class is being held. The boys drop us off by the main entrance, the two drive off going to find a parking spot. Bella takes a seat on the nearby bench, just as I come up with some sort of small talk Bella's friend from the beach suddenly steps out of a wooded area.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eleven+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Eleven%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	13. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - -NEW MOON- - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - -NEW MOON- - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# -NEW MOON- 

  
  
67  


  
10  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+-NEW+MOON-+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+-NEW+MOON-%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20-NEW%20MOON-&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20-NEW%20MOON-%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+-NEW+MOON-+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+-NEW+MOON-%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20-NEW%20MOON-&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20-NEW%20MOON-%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)


    
    
                                                      
    
    "Nevaeh, it's more complicated than you think."
    
    
                              
    
     "I know I'm not a vampire or anything, but based upon my understanding, a soulmate is supposed to be the one person you can't be without. Did he lie to me? Does hurting me give him some type of pleasure?" I rant. No one gives me an answer. For once no one has an excuse for him. "Just tell me where he is." Again they're all silent.
    
    
                              
    
    "Okay. I see how it is. I'd just like for you to tell him something, tell him that he has no right to regret this. If he wants to leave like this, it's his own choice, and based upon this I know he doesn't love me and he never did. He has no right to say he's sorry because there is no reason he should see me again." I walk towards the door, my hand on the handle, but I turn around once more. "On that matter, there's no reason any of you should see me again! You're all fine with leaving... is it something I did? I don't know what it was, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."
    
    
                              
    
    None of them call after me. None of them give me any answers. None of them stop me from leaving.
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    The Cullens have left Forks.
    
    
                              
    
    Nevaeh Parkes refuses to let her heartbreak ruin her, much less acknowledge her pain. Instead, she makes unexpected friends with the monsters she almost began to fear. She learns about the secret of Quileute tribe, she makes new friends, whether they're vampires, witches, shape-shifters, or humans. She has changed but most importantly, Nevaeh Parkes is a fighter.
    
    
                              
    
    - - -
    
    
                              
    
    **Wren Smith**
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    **Julian Melnik**
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+-NEW+MOON-+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+-NEW+MOON-%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20-NEW%20MOON-&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20-NEW%20MOON-%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-new-moon%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	14. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Twelve - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Twelve - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Twelve 

  
  
33  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Twelve+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Twelve%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Twelve+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Twelve%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Playing with Fire**
    
    
                              
    
    "I think there's enough candles, Alice!" I laugh, looking around at the bouquets of flowers, all accompanied by candles and believe me, none of them ran on batteries.
    
    
                              
    
    "This isn't my vision yet, Nevaeh! Look at how beautiful everything is! Just imagine Bella walking down to see all this!" the pixie-like vampire protests.
    
    
                              
    
    "I can see Bella walking out and somehow burning the house down." I deadpan, causing Emmett and Rosalie to chuckle. I glare at the couple, "You both know I'm right."
    
    
                              
    
    I understood Rosalie's unwillingness to help, after all she opposed most things which had to do with Bella, but at least the girl had put together the bouquets with Esme. Once Bella had arrived Emmett had immediately bolted from the house. Rosalie had explained he was installing Bella's birthday present, whatever that meant, but even when he came back inside he had refused to help out. He had opted to laugh as I placed candles around the room. Jasper was the one lighting the candles, refusing to willingly give me fire. Alice was moving things around, such as after Jasper lit a candle or Esme placed a bouquet somewhere.
    
    
                              
    
    "Fine. I just need to get the cake, go grab Bella and Edward." Alice slumps a little after she lights the final candle. I nod, looking towards the staircase I had watched my friend walk up once she had arrived. Alice, Esme, and I all hid the decorations for her party behind our backs.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey, guys," I quietly announced myself. "It's time."
    
    
                              
    
    "I will protect you from anything," Edward mutters to her. "Except Nevaeh and my sisters." A smirk is clear in his voice as he spins Bella around.
    
    
                              
    
    I head back down the stairs, returning to Jasper's side as I'm sure Alice wants a grand entrance for Bella, though she has talked to Alice about how much she hates the spotlight many times.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's time, it's time, it's time!" I can hear Alice yell from downstairs. The girl is all too excited for her first human birthday party in decades, though the birthday girl was all too reluctant to come.
    
    
                              
    
    I am so glad my birthday is not until February I see Edward chuckle to himself and I'm about eighty percent sure it's because he's reading my thoughts, but neither of us comment on it as the family watches Bella descend the staircase. I am also sure the entire family, besides Alice who is ignoring it, can see the awkward expression on Bella's face as she sees the decorations.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm sorry about all this, we tried to rein her in." Carlisle sincerely tells her, Esme cutting in soon after.
    
    
                              
    
    "If that's even possible." she gives the girl a big hug, a loud click of a digital camera suddenly sounds as they pull apart. The two look at the most likely culprit.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm sorry, I just found it in your bag." Alice says, holding Bella's camera, Bella of course only nods, knowing there's nothing she can really say to stop the vampire. Thankfully, Emmett distracts from the painfully awkward scene by saying a just as painful comment to Edward.
    
    
                              
    
    "Dating an older woman, hot."
    
    
                              
    
    "You first, Rosalie." Alice gives the blonde her gift, expertly moving the party away from Bella's not so smooth entrance.
    
    
                              
    
    "It's a necklace," she deadpans, handing the box to Bella, who only smiles and says thank you. "Alice picked it out." she finishes although Bella already knew the gift wasn't heartfelt.
    
    
                              
    
    Next is Emmett and Jasper's gift, but Alice doesn't hand her the box until squeezing Edward and Bella together for a couple's picture. Another loud click comes from the camera. Finally, the box is in Bella's hands, though she shakes it to only find it's empty. A confused look is pointed at Emmett, who is looking very proud of himself.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Twelve+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Twelve%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	15. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Thirteen - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Thirteen - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Thirteen 

  
  
34  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Thirteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Thirteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Thirteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Thirteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **A Loss of Words... and the Cullens**
    
    
                              
    
    I feel crazy standing on the Cullen's doorstep right now. I've never shown up uninvited before, yet here I am, no phone calls from any family members for the past two days. I can't say I'm surprised Jasper's ignoring me, but not one text from Emmett in the past twenty-four hours is weird. They've been absent from school even though it has been cloudy as usual. I muster up the courage to ring the doorbell, I don't care who answers the door as long as I get some kind of answer.
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh?" Esme asks, the door half open, as if she's unsure whether to let me in.
    
    
                              
    
    "Esme!" I heave a sigh of relief, seeing the woman who has been like a second mother to me over the past few months.
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh," her voice is softer now. "What are you doing here?"  
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    The very question I had feared. "I haven't heard from you guys in a while, I just wanted to come over and say hi. So, um, hi."
    
    
                              
    
    "Who's at the door?" I hear Emmett's voice echo through the house. At this question Esme finally opens the door completely. "Oh, Nevaeh. Hi."  
      
    	I'm not only greeted by Emmett's voice but dozens of moving boxes. "Can I come in?"
    
    
                              
    
    Esme only nods, stepping out of the doorway. I step into the house. The only members of the family I see are Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle. The last two had stayed silent upon my arrival. "Why are you guys packing things up?"
    
    
                              
    
    "We're leaving." Rosalie is the one who finally gives me the answer I did not want to hear.
    
    
                              
    
    "We can't stay here, people are starting to see I do not look as old as I say I am." Carlisle feeds me the excuse.
    
    
                              
    
    "So you go and work at a different hospital nearby. Why are you packing up everything? Where is Jasper?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh, it's not that simple." Esme only answers one of my questions.
    
    
                              
    
    "Then why are you trying to make this all sound easy?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Vae, it's fine, I'm sure we'll come back to visit you." Emmett smiles, walking over to my side, as if he wants to comfort me.
    
    
                              
    
    "No we won't." Rosalie is the only one giving me the hard answers.
    
    
                              
    
    "Okay. You're leaving, it was going to happen anyway that people would notice your 'lack of aging.' Where are you going?"
    
    
                              
    
    "What?" Esme asks.
    
    
                              
    
    "Maybe I can come visit you guys sometime. Where are you guys moving?"
    
    
                              
    
    "We can't tell you, Vae." Emmett gives my hand a squeeze, he looks at me with sympathy in his eyes.  
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    "Why not? Four days ago I was here eating dinner that Esme had cooked for me, we were all laughing together. Jasper drove me home. That morning I had gone to school with Alice! And now you're just leaving? Did you just plan on going without a call? You won't tell me why you're leaving or where you're going!"
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevaeh, please, go home." Even Rosalie has started speaking to me with pity in her voice.
    
    
                              
    
    "Rosalie, please, just tell me where he is. I know he has to be around here somewhere." I somehow keep my voice at a normal level.
    
    
                              
    
    Though I know in my heart that it's not my exceptional emotional control which keeps my voice at a normal level. Any reason or self-control I have is thrown out the window when I'm around the Cullens. My heart is being ripped into pieces yet I feel somewhat okay, and I know he's here yet so far away, manipulating my heartbreak.
    
    
                              
    
    "He's not here." She lies but I can tell it's half-heartedly.
    
    
                              
    
    "Fine. I get it, 'he's not here,'" I say the last few words mockingly and raise my voice, unsure of where he is in the house and how well he can hear us. "I just wish he'd stop manipulating my emotions since he obviously doesn't care about how I feel right now."
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Thirteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Thirteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	16. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Fourteen - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Fourteen - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Fourteen 

  
  
38  


  
4  


  
  
2  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fourteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fourteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fourteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fourteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fourteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fourteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fourteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fourteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Meeting Mrs. and Mrs. Smith**
    
    
                              
    
    	My mom had offered to call me out of school today but after two days spent almost completely by her side, I knew the safer option would be attending school again. My whole weekend was spent with my mom educating me on every weapon my family owns, how to use it, and sometimes reteaching me past lessons on supernatural creatures. I knew she was just doing what she knows, for whatever reason she thought knife-throwing would be more comforting than a movie marathon. During training sessions all I could think about were the most recent supernatural creatures I had encountered, the Cullens who had left me and Bella heartbroken, and Victoria and Laurent who I'm sure will not stay away from Forks for too long.
    
    
                              
    
    I walk into Mr. Varner's classroom, my eyes immediately landing on Bella, the seat that I usually sit in is now occupied by Mike Newton. He's chatting her ear off about whatever is on his mind, meanwhile Bella is simply staring ahead with a blank look on her face. I had texted the girl multiple times this past weekend, even just asking for a one letter response to know she was alive, but any plans I had offered or questions I had asked were ignored. I'm not sure which of us is worse but I know both of us refuse to acknowledge the Cullens have left. I sigh as I watch Mr. Varner enter the room, knowing class will begin before Mike is out of my seat. 
    
    
                              
    
    I look over at his usual seat, I make my way over to it and drop my bag next to it. It's a bit awkward as the girl who usually sits next to him is already there, and it's even more awkward that I do not know her name.
    
    
                              
    
    "Well, you look absolutely gorgeous today, Mike." she smiles, breaking the silence for both of us. For the first time since Friday I let out a laugh that isn't forced.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm Nevaeh Parkes," I hold out a hand towards her, but she looks down at it but doesn't shake it. "And you are?"
    
    
                              
    
    "My name is Wren." she smiles, only giving me a nod. Before we both can think of any conversation topics to fill the time Mr. Varner starts today's lesson.
    
    
                              
    
    I try and follow along, writing down whatever the teacher is but it doesn't help since I don't know what any of it means.
    
    
                              
    
    Class goes by quickly and eventually I was able to understand what everything meant. I walked towards my locker, ready to throw my math textbook into it and out of sight before my next class. Who I didn't notice was Wren who led ahead of me slightly, and she stopped right by my locker. I opened my own locker and like I had planned, threw my textbook in it, but I look over at Wren who I now notice occupies the neighboring locker. I'm about to start a conversation with my new math partner, but I don't open my mouth before I hear someone call out my name.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey, Nevaeh!" Mike Newton calls out to me.
    
    
                              
    
    :::
    
    
                              
    
    It's been a full week since the Cullens left and my mother had kept her promise to herself on training me more. Every day when she came home she would immediately call for me to train with her. We head moved on from supernatural weapons to my mom teaching me martial arts, working on my stance, hits, kicks, and blocks. 
    
    
                              
    
    It felt like each time I walked into school I had a new bruise or less energy than yesterday, but what was even more strange is Wren often came to school with similar injuries. When I had a wrap on my wrist she would have a bandage on her finger, when I had a limp she had a few stitches up her arm. We both had weird injuries and we had an agreement to not talk about it.
    
    
                              
    
    Whatever we have is weird, but Bella hasn't spoken to me since last week, so in some weird way Wren is my only friend besides Angela and Jessica.
    
    
                              
    
    :::
    
    
                              
    
    	It's been two weeks since the Cullens left and my mother has finally let up on training, at the request of my father who says we're wasting resources and dulling weapons.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fourteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fourteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fourteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fourteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	17. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Fifteen - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Fifteen - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Fifteen 

  
  
30  


  
3  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fifteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fifteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fifteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fifteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fifteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fifteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fifteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fifteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Making the Possibility Impossible**
    
    
                              
    
    _OCTOBER_
    
    
                              
    
    It's been almost a month since the party. Bella still doesn't return my texts. I've stopped by her house a couple of times. Charlie would let me in but when I would go up to her room she'd either be in a catatonic state or frantically writing an email to Alice. I think she talks to Alice more than me, and the former's email is deactivated so it's not like Alice reads them anyway. I'm worried about her. All she does is sit silently in class, sit alone at the Cullen's old lunch table, and come home to sit in that stupid chair.
    
    
                              
    
    While Bella texts and emails the Cullens as much as she can, the day after they left I took the liberty of blocking any form of communication I could from them. I've thrown myself into hanging out with my friends. I usually watch Jared play soccer and hang out with him and his friends. I've helped Wren with her control of her powers, either being a dummy as she practices spells and measuring ingredients or deciphering recipes for basic salves. I think I spend more time in La Push or at Wren's house than my own. I don't know why I don't want to be in my own home. Maybe because of the times he was there or maybe because I'm afraid I'll fall into the state of grief Bella is in. Jared and Wren have helped me a lot. I think it's because while Angela and Jess look at me pityingly, Wren and Jared never knew him so they don't talk about him. I can't talk about him.
    
    
                              
    
    _NOVEMBER_
    
    
                              
    
    Wren and I've started sitting with Bella at lunch. Not because I think the Cullens will come back but I don't want Bella to be alone. She still doesn't return my texts or talk to me. I just sit there and talk to her about nothing. She doesn't really respond. I'm not exactly sure what she thinks about while she ignores me. I sleepover at her house a couple times a week. Charlie told me about her nightmares, and I know he can't handle them on his own. I understand because as much as I ignore him when I'm awake, he and his family always terrorize me in my sleep.
    
    
                              
    
    Wren has full control of her powers which is really cool. I visit her house a lot just to hang out now, we've become real friends rather than just kids who have parents who are the same type of weird. I still hang out with the guys in La Push, I've actually started playing in games and sometimes Jacob comes and joins in. Jessica and Angela are finally treating me like a human rather than some heartbroken girl. I think things are finally going back to normal.
    
    
                              
    
    _DECEMBER_
    
    
                              
    
    	Bella is still having her nightmares. I don't know how much longer Charlie can take it. I've heard him mutter about sending her back to her mom's place a couple of times. I try to get her to start some type of conversation but all she does is say a few words. I think she's finally realized Alice isn't going to respond. She answers my texts sometimes. Her nightmares are worse. So are mine.
    
    
                              
    
    Jared has stopped talking to me. I don't know why. He never answers my texts anymore. He's stopped playing soccer with the guys. It's like he has disappeared. I really only recently saw him and saw that he has started hanging out with two guys who I've never met. They're really buff so I don't plan on confronting him. Jake has been nice to me. I've actually started hanging out with him and his friends, Quil and Embry, it's boring to just watch the boys' games without Jared there. Especially since Milo plays with them half the time. Wren and I are still hanging out a lot, I actually think our families might do a Christmas thing together this year since my mom is still good friends with Charlotte. I still sit with Bella at lunch but I've been hanging out with Jessica, Angela, and the rest of the old lunch table at the diner or going to the movies with them. Things are fine.
    
    
                              
    
    _BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING_
    
    
                              
    
    Charlie tried to send Bella to live with her mom. Safe to say Bella still thinks Edward might come back for her. All I know is she invited me and Jessica for a girl's night. It was as if she'd come back from the dead when I got her phone call. I knew she wasn't suddenly 'back to normal,' but hey, what can I say? I'm still faking it until I make it.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fifteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Fifteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fifteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Fifteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	18. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Sixteen - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Sixteen - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Sixteen 

  
  
33  


  
3  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Sixteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Sixteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Sixteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Sixteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Sixteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Sixteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Sixteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Sixteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Dude, You're a Werewolf, Not a 'Shifter'**
    
    
                              
    
    I thought that once they left I would have a normal high school experience. Why wouldn't I? It's not like I had a vampire boyfriend or best friend to distract me from thinking about the future. I thought the supernatural part of my life was only in my memories, that is until Julian enrolled at Forks High School. What is it with this school and vampires? Can a girl get through one semester here without seeing one? Apparently not.
    
    
                              
    
    "I told you to leave town." I mutter. I'm trying not to draw attention to us. Bella may be slowly getting better, but one look and she'd see the similarities between every vampire she knows and the idiot walking next to me.
    
    
                              
    
    "You told me not to 'bother' the townspeople. I don't think I'm bothering them." he smirks, some guy on the swim team passed by and tapped him on the shoulder. Oh yeah, did I mention he's already on the swim team. I'm surprised his immortal body doesn't freeze the whole pool.
    
    
                              
    
    "I told you not to stay in town!"  
    
    
    
                              
    
    "Come on, Nev, you're the only person I know!"
    
    
                              
    
    "You've known me for three days. Why do you have to stay in Forks? You can go to any other town and create a life there! I hear Port Oxford is pretty gloomy."
    
    
                              
    
    "But, I don't know anyone in Port Oxford. Please, Nev, my eyes are beginning to change from red. I became a 'vegetarian' like you call it. I won't bother the townspeople. And I want a home again. I want to finish high school."
    
    
                              
    
    "Vae, how do you know the newest member of the swim team?" Wren bounds toward us, her light tone breaking through our whispered conversation. I looked around and it finally hit me that we had made it to the cafeteria.
    
    
                              
    
    "Haven't you heard, my dear sweet Wren, Julian here is my new best friend."
    
    
                              
    
    "Best friend? You hurt me!" she dramatically puts her hand over her heart. We head towards our usual table but I notice Bella isn't sitting there. I look around and finally notice her sitting by our other friends, who are having some type of argument.
    
    
                              
    
    I nudge Wren and lead her towards Bella, Julian still in tow. From this distance I can see Angela looks pissed while Tyler and Mike are laughing. They don't even notice the three of us walking towards them. I take a seat between Bella and Mike.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm telling you, I saw something in the woods!" Angela just about yells, it directly contrasts how calm the girl usually is, though it's not like she's shy around any of us.
    
    
                              
    
    "Baby, I totally believe you."
    
    
                              
    
    "He's just trying to get into your pants!" Jessica laughs. She seemed more at ease than she was on Saturday when we had talked. When she told me Bella had ridden on a motorcycle with some random guy. While she looked calm I could see her eyeing Bella, wondering what the girl was doing at the table she had stayed away from for months. What she was doing here after she left her alone in Port Angeles for a biker.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm serious! It was jet black and even on all fours it was taller than a person. A bear, maybe?"
    
    
                              
    
    "You're not the only one," Bella speaks up. "My dad says they've been getting reports at the station. Five hikers have been killed by some animal, most saying it looked like a bear, but they can't find the bear."
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh, yeah, even at my family's shop we're getting hikers coming in trying to get some protection from animals. Kind of ironic that they're going there rather than Newton's." I smirk, the boy next to me only rolls his eyes.
    
    
                              
    
    "See! That's the last time any of you doubt my girlfriend!"
    
    
                              
    
    Angela looks satisfied and there's nothing else to say on the subject. The group's conversations split off, Mike and Bella talking to each other as if I don't even exist. Well, it's mainly Mike talking to Bella.
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Sixteen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Sixteen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Sixteen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Sixteen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	19. Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Seventeen - Wattpad

Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale - Chapter Seventeen - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter)  


  
  
  


##  Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale 

by rhiwritesstuff  


  


######  [Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178946584-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale)

Table of contents  


  * [ -TWILIGHT-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/714075963-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-twilight)
  * [ Chapter One  ](https://www.wattpad.com/696396992-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-one)
  * [ Chapter Two  ](https://www.wattpad.com/810909672-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-two)
  * [ Chapter Three  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855983269-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-three)
  * [ Chapter Four  ](https://www.wattpad.com/813421982-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-four)
  * [ Chapter Five  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855985549-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-five)
  * [ Chapter Six  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855992930-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-six)
  * [ Chapter Seven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855996364-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-seven)
  * [ Chapter Eight  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855998529-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eight)
  * [ Chapter Nine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/855999556-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-nine)
  * [ Chapter Ten  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856004275-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-ten)
  * [ Chapter Eleven  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856006387-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-eleven)
  * [ -NEW MOON-  ](https://www.wattpad.com/856007160-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-new-moon)
  * [ Chapter Twelve  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987675718-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987678381-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-thirteen)
  * [ Chapter Fourteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/987680407-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fourteen)
  * [ Chapter Fifteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988108198-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-fifteen)
  * [ Chapter Sixteen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/988113527-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter-sixteen)
  * [ Chapter Seventeen  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

"I never thought I'd be hunting with the supposed predator." "Well I never thought the prey would make sarcastic comments when its predator's father has more than twenty years of experience in vampire hunting." "I think you're forgetting that I have...

[~~#~~ **bellaswan**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bellaswan) [~~#~~ **breakingdawn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakingdawn) [~~#~~ **cullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cullen) [~~#~~ **eclipse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eclipse) [~~#~~ **edwardcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/edwardcullen) [~~#~~ **emmettcullen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/emmettcullen) [~~#~~ **fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [~~#~~ **hale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hale) [~~#~~ **jasperhale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperhale) [~~#~~ **jasperwhitlock**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jasperwhitlock) [~~#~~ **keepyourselfalive**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/keepyourselfalive) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love) [~~#~~ **monster-hunter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/monster-hunter) [~~#~~ **nevaehparkes**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nevaehparkes) [~~#~~ **newmoon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newmoon) [~~#~~ **paranormal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal) [~~#~~ **rosaliehale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rosaliehale) [~~#~~ **twilight**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twilight) [~~#~~ **vampires**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampires)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Seventeen 

  
  
25  


  
3  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
by [rhiwritesstuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  


  
[ by **rhiwritesstuff** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rhiwritesstuff)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seventeen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seventeen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seventeen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seventeen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seventeen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seventeen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seventeen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seventeen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **It's A Wolf Thing**
    
    
                              
    
    Jared and Paul were instructed to bring me to some woman named Emily's house. While the two wolves I'm with had managed to shift back to normal after Sam had let go of the secret, Embry was still in the woods, probably as a wolf as far as I know. Now I'm in the passenger seat as Jared drives us to Emily's, my friend back to his normal self as he spills all of the secrets he had been hiding from me over the month we were apart.
    
    
                              
    
    "Let me get this straight, because of a certain Quileute gene you can turn into wolves?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes." Paul and Jared answered at the same time.
    
    
                              
    
    "And when you are wolves you can read one another's minds?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yep, believe me, Jared was super annoying when Sam made him stop talking to you." Paul smirks.
    
    
                              
    
    "Wait, Sam made you stop talking to me? Why? How?" My eyes narrow thinking about Sam Uley telling Jared to stop talking to me. Sam was the one who found Bella in the woods. He knows what the Cullens are and what they did. He knew all that and he took my friend away from me.
    
    
                              
    
    "Sam's the alpha. He has this type of leadership where he can command us to do whatever he needs us to do. We have to keep the secret, there was a chance I could have phased in front of you so I was commanded to stay away from anyone who doesn't know about the wolf thing unless it's family." Jared explains.
    
    
                              
    
    Paul must see my angry expression because he quickly goes more in depth, though he had been sitting in the backseat looking upset as Jared told me, a human, all of their secrets. The secrets he had to turn into a werewolf to learn. "It's all for good reason Nevaeh, new wolves are known to be a bit... reckless."
    
    
                              
    
    "Reckless?"
    
    
                              
    
    We pull into the driveway of a faded gray house, it must be Emily's. Jared parks the car but we don't get out right away. "Vae, when we walk in, don't stare at Emily, okay?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Why would I stare?"
    
    
                              
    
    "New werewolves are reckless. We need to stay away from others until we're able to control our emotions and phasing. One time Emily was too close to Sam when he phased." He pauses, a pained emotion in his eyes, as if he felt like he had hurt this Emily himself. "You'll see what happened."
    
    
                              
    
    Paul is the first to go into the house, Jared and I follow him. The woman in front of a stove in the somewhat small kitchen spins around, a smile on the left side of her lips, the right pulled down into a permanent grimace.
    
    
                              
    
    "You guys are back early." she comments, about to turn back to the grilled cheese she is making until her eyes stop on me. "Who's this?" Her tone hints towards the underlying question, 'Does she know?'
    
    
                              
    
    I believe there are two reasons why Jared told me not the stare. The more obvious one is the three long scars which go down the right side of her face and extend to her hand. The scars are vivid even though I'm sure it has been a good amount of time since the accident, I turn my eyes towards the food on the stove though I would prefer to keep looking at her. Not because of the scars, but the second reason, Emily Young is gorgeous. Seriously, she's close to Rosalie in the looks department but she is still human. She has long black hair, kind brown eyes, and her features manage to make her look better than me even with a wolf injury.
    
    
                              
    
    "This is Nevaeh Parkes. She just caught us phasing in the woods." Jared smiles, as if it's something natural to say.
    
    
                              
    
    "I knew you guys would be caught eventually but I'm not exactly sure why she doesn't look like she's in shock."
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%C2%A1-jasper-hale-chapter/page/2)

To be Continued...

**Keep Yourself Alive ¡ Jasper Hale**

Last updated: Dec 27, 2020

  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Keep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seventeen+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178946584&caption=%3Cb%3EKeep+Yourself+Alive+%C2%A1+Jasper+Hale+-+Chapter+Seventeen%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+being+a+vampire.%22+%0A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+-+-%0AThe+Parkes+are+not+the+average+American+family.+They+are+monster+hunters.+They+move+from+town+to+town+trying+to+protect+humans+from+the+supernatural.+When+Mr.+and+Mrs.+Parkes+hear+about+Forks%2C+Washington%2C+the+town+which+sees+more+rain+than+sun%2C+they+know+it%27s+the+perfect+destination.%0ANevaeh+Parkes%2C+the+girl+who+was+raised+learning+about+witches%2C+werewolves%2C+and+ghouls%2C+is+met+with+the+most+popular+family+in+Forks.+The+family+with+pale%2C+ice+cold+skin%2C+features+which+look+as+if+they+were+carved+out+of+marble%2C+and+eyes+which+range+from+gold+to+black.+What+would+happen+if+the+boy+who+avoids+humans+at+all+costs+reveals+his+biggest+secret%3F%0AJasper+Hale%2C+the+boy+who+has+not+been+a+%27vegetarian%27+for+the+better+part+of+his+immortality%2C+is+met+with+the+girl+who+does+not+fear+him+nor+his+family.+Instead+she+studies+his+every+move%2C+as+if+she+is+preparing+a+counterattack+if+needed.+What+would+happen+if+she+let+down+her+defenses%3F%0ADISCLAIMER%3A+I+do+not+own+ANY+part+of+Twilight%2C+the+only+things+which+are+mine+are+the+original+characters.&tags=bellaswan%2Cbreakingdawn%2Ccullen%2Ceclipse%2Cedwardcullen%2Cemmettcullen%2Cfanfiction%2Chale%2Cjasperhale%2Cjasperwhitlock%2Ckeepyourselfalive%2Clove%2Cmonster-hunter%2Cnevaehparkes%2Cnewmoon%2Cparanormal%2Crosaliehale%2Ctwilight%2Cvampires%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178946584)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seventeen&body=Keep%20Yourself%20Alive%20%C2%A1%20Jasper%20Hale%20-%20Chapter%20Seventeen%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178946584-256-k495944.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%22I+never+thought+I%27d+be+hunting+with+the+supposed+predator.%22%0A%22Well+I+never+thought+the+prey+would+make+sarcastic+comments+when+its+predator%27s+father+has+more+than+twenty+years+of+experience+in+vampire+hunting.%22%0A%22I+think+you%27re+forgetting+that+I+have+more+than+one+hundred+years+of+experience+in+bein...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000462030-keep-yourself-alive-%25C2%25A1-jasper-hale-chapter%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
